The scientific literature regarding electrolytes, including solid oxide proton conductors, is extensive. For many applications, solid electrolytes are advantageous because they can yield greater durability and efficiency, and reduce corrosion concerns. For example, solid electrolytes are useful in fuel cells.
Fuel cells are energy-converting devices that use an oxidizer (e.g., oxygen in air) to convert the chemical energy in fuel (e.g., hydrogen) into electricity. A solid oxide fuel cell (“SOFC”) generally comprises a solid electrolyte layer with an oxidizer electrode (cathode) on one side of the electrolyte and a fuel electrode (anode) on the other side. SOFCs are one of the most promising fuel cell designs for stand-alone and commercial high power applications. Advantages of SOFCs include high efficiencies, long term stability, fuel flexibility, low emissions, and cost. They typically require the addition of “start-up” heat until they attain their intermediate to high operating temperatures (400-1000° C.) in order to reach efficiencies on the order of 60%. The high operational temperatures can be put to good use; for example, when excess heat can be used to drive a conventional turbine for hybrid power generation. However, the high operational temperature is also the largest disadvantage of SOFCs, resulting in longer start-up times, chemical compatibility concerns, and mechanical breakdown.
There is a need in the art for a solid oxide proton conductor system that implements an improved method to increase proton migration at lower temperatures through the conductor. Such a system and method, and resulting compositions and articles, could be very useful in many applications, including fuel cells.